onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Di Cielo/Abilities and Powers
Physical Powers Despite his youth, Riku is an exceptional at hand to hand combat, possessing an exceptional amount of innate amount of super-human physical strength that has been substantially boosted by the training he underwent with Tadashi as a child. Even before he was trained by Tadashi, he was able to beat up much older psychopaths and bullies when he had no home for himself on the streets. After being taken in by the Revolutionaries, his abilities increased ten-fold Despite this he has never defeated Tadashi in a fight, even when Tadashi was fighting with one of both hands tied behind his back he was never able to defeat him, a draw being the only result he managed against the young revolutionary. (Riku went all out and Tadashi used 1% of his power). After traveling with two different crews and getting older, Riku has gained more intelligence, strength, and all around ability prowess. Devil Fruit For more information go to Pura Pura no Mi Swordsmanship Riku is an iaidoka, a practitioner of Iaido. Iaido is a martial art which focuses upon perfecting the process of withdrawing a katana from its saya in a manner which allows an opponent to be seamlessly assaulted during the withdrawal, removing any blood that is situated upon the blade of the katana with a naught but a single swipe of the katana, and then depositing the katana back into its saya. As a power-type swordsman, Riku utilizes Iaido to bisect anyone and even anything that comes before him with nothing but a single attack. Much like Dracule Mihawk, he is more than capable of severing substances that are as hard as steel, even diamond itself with just as much ease as most sword users can cut meat. He is also capable of projecting an enormous flying slash attack without any preparation whatsoever. Riku's swordsmanship alone is enough to get him within the Top Five Swordsmen of the World. Him being number three. Riku's Speed is equal to that of his power, inhuman. He can simply put his hand on Senketsu's Hilt, and many if not will fall. He utilizes this brute power and speed, as well as his natural speed, not just his swordsplay, to wreck his opponents, and completely incapacitate them. Riku's blade is one of the Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords, as well as one of the rare Meito named Senketsu. The blade itself is a black blade. This blade's strength and hardness rivals that of Seastone itself, being infused with Haki makes this all the more dangerous. Haki Due to Riku's training in the Revolutionaries, he had been trained in two forms of Haki, however, it had been shown and stated he had known how to use Haoshoku. Before the two year time skip, Riku proved this to be true on several occasions, and is one of the few known people able to use all three types. Riku was identified to possess this mysterious ability by Akira after their first encounter in Gray Terminal. He first showed the ability to use it when he used it to defeat Kiba Yudoku in a rage. The second time was when he used it to knock out many Marines when about to hit Robin, "This giving Sogeking enough time to attack them. Since then, he showed increased but irregular usage of it, against his fight with Kuma on Thriller Bark, against Kuma again on Sabody, and on Marineford. Riku is noted to be the best Haki user in the world, due to his proficient skill with it. He is able to unlike most logia, add Haki to his logia powers, such as beams. Haoshoku Haki Riku is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Riku used this ability several times in the series, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the latest. The first time Luffy was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he stopped Kuma on Thriller Bark. Before training under Kuro, Riku displayed limited-to no control over this ability, and however die seem to realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Riku has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. Kenbunshoku Haki Since training with the Revolutionaries, Riku appears to have gained significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a slash at point-blank range by Yaro Black. He was also shown to use it to dodge many attacks lightning attacks by Enel without even breaking a sweat. The earliest usage of this was shown when he fought Kiba, dodging many poison attacks and nullifying them. He then showed this on Sabody to fight Kizaru dodging his fast attacks and beams, countering them. Riku's Kenbunshoku Haki is highly abnormal. It stretches for 200 KM, and he can fully activate it and choose its range. In conjunction with his eyes, this is deadly. Busoshoku Haki Riku is highly proficient in Busoshoku Haki, using it in his fight I'm Enies Lobby against Yaro Black. Another demonstration of Riku Busoshoku Haki is during his fight with Skira, where he was able to harden his Hand, to break his blade, forcing him to resort to Fishman karate. The earliest usage of this was when he saw Enel hurt Robin, he went punched Enel through a ruin. He showed this again against Aokiji, barraging him with multiple attacks from all over the place, devastating Aokiji and his senses with Busoshoku Haki, this sending Aokiji flying before Riku went to help thaw out Robin. He also used this against Kizaru on Sabody to fight him along with Akira and Raleigh, and later in the Whitebeard War, to hit Akainu. Riku was later seen being able to knock back a Numa Numa no Mi user like Caribou at considerable distance. Tentai-Me Riku was born with something much rarer than Haoshoku Haki, the Tentai-Me. He was born with inhuman eyes. These eyes make him a better combatant, giving him better sight and all around reflexes to match, these eyes have increased his brain capacity and speed, allowing him to track things that normal humans couldn't, or move at speeds to that of sound. Upon mastery, he can use these eyes much like Haoshoku Haki, a Intimidating Aura. However this aura is in the shape of a demon. Category:Templates